


A Very Tomarry Christmas

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake decorating, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Winter holiday prompts thing on discord. All of them short and far too sweet for this pairing. (What a cliche name, I know)





	1. Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cold outside and Tom regrets not bringing his scarf. Luckily, Harry is willing to share.

Tom sneezed into his gloves and rubbed his nose, glaring at the white landscape around him. Beside him, he heard Harry let out a loud sigh.

“I told you to bring a scarf,” Harry said with a scowl, wrapping his own around his neck for emphasis. “But no, you just don’t know how to listen. ‘It’s not that cold, Harry. I’ll be fine’. Bullshit.”

Tom scowled but said nothing in return. Harry was right after all; he had said he was going to be fine when they had left the castle that morning, seeing as the skies were clear and the ground blanketed in the snow from the night before. He had foolishly assumed the weather would stay that way and he could forgo most of his winter attire, only choosing a pair of boots, gloves, and his winter robes. And now here he was, shivering in the cold and snow that fell around him. He was glad that he had chosen to spend the day with Harry and none of his _friends_ ; he would never live it down if they saw him like this.

He instead shoved his hands into his robes and hunched his shoulders, walking a bit more briskly. His own stubbornness kept him from admitting that he was a bit regretful about not bringing his scarf and confessing that fact to Harry.

He heard Harry mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘stubborn git’ and heard the snow crunching beneath Harry’s feet as he jogged up to him. He felt Harry’s hands grab his shoulder and he stopped, allowing Harry to make his way in front of him.

They both stared at each other for a moment—Harry expectantly and Tom glaring—before Harry let out a long sigh, beginning to unravel the scarf from his neck.

“Here.” Harry stepped closer, wrapping one end of the scarf around Tom’s neck before doing the same to his own. It was long enough that there was a bit of give between them and Harry moved to stand beside Tom. The scarf thankfully didn’t choke either of them in the process, even as Harry pulled his end a bit tighter.

“Why is your scarf so long?” Tom asked, his hand dragging the scarf a little further up his neck and discreetly inhaling. It smelled like cheap body spray and the peppermint shampoo Harry insisted on using. _To be more festive_ , he had claimed. The two scents clashed horrible, but he found that he didn’t mind; it was what Harry smelled like after all.

“Oh, shut up. It’s normal length.” Harry said defensively, slipping his arm around Tom’s and ignoring the look Tom gave him. “It’s easier if we walk like this while we’re both using the scarf. It would look ridiculous otherwise. Just don’t make it too weird, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tom said, pressing a bit closer to Harry as they began their walk back to the castle.

Harry was warm against his side, his heat radiating through the think winter cloaks they wore, and Tom’s cheeks were flushed with more than just cold as they walked. He dared a glance down and saw that Harry was blushing as well, his eyes planted firmly forward.

He slipped his hand a little lower, managing to grab Harry’s free hand in his own and enjoying the gasp Harry let out. He was tense for a moment before he relaxed again, his head falling against Tom’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward, given that Tom wasn’t much taller than Harry, but they said nothing as they walked, both warm and content.


	2. Decorating (a cake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While visiting the kitchens for a snack, Tom finds his friend Harry decorating a cake. Harry, of course, challenges Tom's ego and winds up decorating one himself

When Tom had wandered down into the kitchens for a midmorning snack and possibly hot chocolate (he doubted the elves would deny him), he had not expected to see his friend standing near one of the counters, humming as he swirled frosting rather artfully onto a cake. Beside him, several elves were busy running around, holding trays of sweets and looking anxious. Tom could understand; it was the last day of school before winter holiday and many students would be leaving tomorrow, and the elves wanted to give them a good feast before they leave. It didn’t explain why Harry was down here, but he did love the creatures more than he loved actual people, so perhaps he wanted to spend time with them before leaving.

“Hi, Tom!” Harry said cheerfully, his hands holding a frosting bag and his face smeared with it as well. It was very cute and Tom fought the urge to lick it off.

“What are you doing?” He asked instead, pushing the thought to the furthest recess of his mind and planning on never thinking why he thought that again.

“I’m helping the elves decorate cookies! Come join!”

“Mister Riddle no has to be doing that.” An elf said in a slight panic, looking as though it was going to have a fit. “We elves be fine doing the things ourselves, no needs for help, sir.”

“Oh, hush you. Don’t make me get Hermione down here.” Harry said back and the elf squeaked in fear. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were _above_ mingling with the lower class.”

“I never said that,” Tom said, feeling a bit guilty that several elves looked hurt by that. While he did think of them as lower class, he didn’t need them _knowing_ that; they might ban him from the kitchens if they thought he didn’t like them. “And I’m here for a snack.”

The elves mood seemed to do a one-eighty and they were back to being their cheerful selves, one offering him a plate of fresh cookies while another insisted that he have some hot cocoa to go with it. Tom felt himself smile and quickly took the plate, earning a snort from Harry.

“Come decorate with me.” Harry said after Tom had eaten an impressive amount of cookies—he was a teenage boy—and finished his cocoa.

Tom scowled. “I would rather not.”

“Aw, scared you’ll mess up?” Harry said, a teasing smile on his face. “I understand, decorating takes a skill few have mastered.”

“Give me the bag.” Tom demanded, setting his cup down and opening his hand. Harry smirked and handed Tom the frosting bag, sliding one of the frosted but not decorated cakes towards him.

“Don’t mess up.” Harry sang. “And make it festive. I was going to do a tree and ornaments, but you can do whatever you want.”

Tom hummed in acknowledgment, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry set down on the stool beside him, accepting a glass of hot chocolate from an elf. He took a moment to assess his cake and the ones Harry had already decorated; snowflakes, ornaments, and Christmas trees seemed to be the theme on most, several more plainly decorated, and a few yule log cakes were thrown in for variation. He noted that one holiday was missing and set to work.

He sat down his bag—red would not do for this—and grabbed another bag, gold and shimmering more than frosting should. He set to work, carefully and artfully dragging his frosting around the cake. It wasn’t the hardest design to make, menorahs were rather simple, but his own perfectionism made him go slow and carefully, assuring each side was the same length and each flame equal. Once his menorah was completed, he moved to decorate the top and bottom with blue frosting, spinning the cake the same way he had seen many people at the bakery near the orphanage do. Once it was completed, he grabbed a smaller bag and scrawled _Happy Chanukah_ along the sides.

He stepped to the side and presented his cake to Harry, who had just finished his hot chocolate and was gawking. He jumped down from his stool and moved to stand beside Tom, still staring.

“How.” It wasn’t a question so much as a statement, but Tom still answered.

“I’m just naturally amazing at everything,” Tom said, flipping his hair and earning a snort.

“I didn’t think you’d do a menorah,” Harry said, tilting his head as he admired the work.

“It was the only one missing. You did everything but Chanukah, and I wouldn’t want _anyone_ to feel excluded.” Tom said, smirking at the look Harry gave him. “What?”

“You’re so full of shit it hurts,” Harry said, before frowning. “Uh, you got a bit of frosting on your face.”

Tom reached his hand up to his cheek, deliberately touching the wrong side and enjoying the frustrated look on Harry’s face.

“Here,” Harry said, reaching up to Tom’s other cheek and gathering up the frosting on his finger. He moved to wipe it on the counter but Tom grabbed his wrist, dragging Harry’s finger to his mouth and sucking the frosting from it.

Harry was frozen, his face bright red when Tom finally released his finger and leaned closer, his tongue licking up the frosting on Harry’s cheek. Harry turned an even brighter shade of red and sputtered as Tom pulled back, staring into Harry’s eyes calmly. Harry opened his mouth several times, seeming at a loss for words before an elf spoke.

“Is Mister Riddle and Mister Potter going to be staying? We has too much work for students to be standing in the middle of kitchens in our way.”

“Right!” Harry finally managed to say, ripping his hand from Tom’s and turning back to the table, picking up a bag of frosting. “Sorry guys. I’ll get right to it. Tom was just leaving.”

“Actually, I think I’ll stay. It was fun decorating.” Tom said, sliding up beside Harry and taking a bag. His face was still red and Tom could feel his own flush creeping up his face, but chose to ignore it.

The frosting fight they got into an hour later ended with them both being kicked from the kitchen, but it was worth it to see the flush on Harry’s face when Tom licked up the frosting on his own fingers and offered to do the same for Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that the elves at Hogwarts are very inclusive and make a bunch of different cakes for every holiday for every religion.


	3. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry invites Tom to a snowball fight, which he reluctantly accepts. Oh, and there's some romantic tension too.

Tom wasn’t sure how he got roped into this. All he had wanted was to be left alone while he read outside, something that should not have been hard seeing as most students had left for the holidays. There were very students left, mainly students who were from poorer families or orphans like Tom himself, and Harry was one of them as well.

He had been the one to approach Tom, the only one currently still at Hogwarts that didn’t seem to be afraid of him, and had asked Tom if he would like to join the snowball fight that was currently being orchestrated.

“No.” Tom had said bluntly, earning a pout from Harry.

“Why not?” Harry whined, casually tossing the snowball in his hand up and down, Tom’s glare increasing. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“It’s childish,” Tom said in return, pointedly looking back at his book and intending to ignore his friend. He should have known this would be impossible, as Harry made it a habit of being unable to ignore.

It was how Tom wound up with Harry’s face on his book, his eyes upturned and a small pout on his face, giving Tom his best puppy face. “Please, please, _please_? We could really use you. You’re like the best at everything, we need you!”

Tom had reluctantly put his book down with a sigh, tightening his scarf as he stood. Harry let out a shout of victory and had dragged him out of the courtyard and into the grounds, and behind a snow fort that only came up to his waist. He crouched behind it and was a bit surprised to see a few of his housemates already there, along with a few Gryffindor students.

“It’s Slytherin and Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,” Harry said quickly, his hands working to form several snowballs. “We figured it would be fairer that way, give the puffs an edge. And this is no magic too, so no charming snowballs to fly at people.”

Tom tsked at that—no magic in a magical school, what sort of nonsense was that—but obeyed, leaning down to make his own snowballs. He wished he had gloves to on, the snow already making his fingers go numb.

The game started a few minutes after that, a whistle blowing and signaling for everyone to rise and beginning pelting one another. Harry was the first to rise and managed to hit a student on the other side in the chest before taking his own snowball to the chest, laughing loudly as he leaned back down to make another. Tom was fairing a bit better, managing to hit several students and not having any snowballs thrown at himself; he was sure that they were simply too scared to, as one of them looked _very_ afraid when their snowball had grazed the top of Tom’s head.

He would admit that Harry wasn’t wrong. He was having fun, managing to pelt another student straight in the face, earning a laugh from Harry when the student sputtered. Harry quickly ducked back down as the other team retaliated, managing to hit one of their own who wasn’t as quick and somehow missing Tom entirely.

Well, he couldn’t let Tom stand up there with anything to throw, even if the other team seemed dead set on ignoring him, and Harry grabbed his robes with a laugh, pulling him down with a bit more force than necessary. Tom lost his balance and fell, bumping into Harry in the process and ending with them both tumbling down a small hill that was behind them.

The ground was thankfully covered in snow and no obstacles to block their path, neither of them being injured when they finally came to a stop, Tom hovering on top of Harry. Tom glared at Harry for a moment, who cheekily grinned back. Tom gave him his best smile, his hand digging into the snow beside Harry’s face and slamming it into his cheek, earning a loud shriek.

“No! Friendly fire!” Harry laughed as Tom managed to shove another handful of snow into his face, a wide grin stretched across Tom’s face. He grabbed a handful of snow and slammed it against the back of Tom’s head, being sure to rub it in and earning another small laugh from Tom.

That laughter quickly ceased when they realized how close they were to one another, their faces inches apart and their breaths beginning to mingle. They were both unsure for a moment on what to do, Tom’s traitorous mind was demanding he lean forward and kiss Harry. He leaned closer to do just that when a loud laugh reached his ears.

Remembering where they were and what they were doing, he pulled away immediately, ignoring the almost disappointed look on Harry’s face as he helped him up. He was sure that was just wishful thinking on his part, like how he thought that Harry had been leaning forward as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 am and I'm sleepy and bad at writing snowball fight lol *dabs*


	4. Cosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom snuggle in front of a fire. That's it, that's the story.

The sight of Harry Potter in the Slytherin common room was not an unusual one. At first, Snape had accused Tom of giving him the password, which he did not, and had only relented when he had spotted Harry hissing at the wall; as it turns out, the wall would open to anyone who was a parselmouth, regardless of if they knew the password or not. He never got an apology from that greasy bastard and he was mildly bitter about that.

And so, Tom had no peace from his dear friend, even in his own common room. Like right now, for instance, as he was attempting to wrestle _his_ blanket from Harry, who had snatched it from him with a whine about it being far too cold in the dungeons, even with the fire that was roaring in front of them. Tom had coldly told him to return to his own common room then, which had resulted in more whining and a knee in his side, his blanket being snatched in his moment of weakness. Tom was glad everyone else was gone so that they did not witness such an embarrassing loss.

They had settled on a truce after Harry had made sure Tom was okay (he hadn’t meant to knee Tom _that_ hard) and decided that they could, in fact, share. The blanket was a big enough to cover the ridiculous size of the Slytherin beds, something that Harry always complained about the unfairness of, and was more than big enough for them both.

Tom had huffed but settled, leaning against the air of the couch and motioning for Harry to lean against him. Harry hesitated for a moment before scooted over to press against Tom’s side. Tom’s arm wrapped around his waist and he dragged Harry a bit closer, earning a small squeak. Once he had forced Harry into a position that didn’t involve their hips digging uncomfortably into one another’s, he grabbed the blanket and spread it over them, ignoring Harry’s squirming and whining.

Once they were arranged in a comfortable way, Tom returned to the book that he had been reading before Harry had rudely interrupted him. He ignored the flush rising on his face when Harry shifted, managing to wiggle onto his side and wrap his arm around Tom’s, his body pressed so close to Tom that the smell of body spray was almost choking and his hair tickled Tom’s nose.

But still, he complied, beginning to read aloud the history of the dark arts, something that would put Harry to sleep in just a few pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone, they're just FRIENDS.


	5. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry get caught under magic mistletoe. Surprisingly angsty.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep!” Harry hissed accusatorily as he and Tom navigated down the hall, their wands lit and the painting grumbling as they passed.

He glared back at Harry but said nothing. It was true after all; he hadn’t even finished his book when he had nodded off, the warmth of the fire and Harry against him having lulled him asleep soon after Harry had. He had only awoken when another student had lightly touched the top of his head to wake him, seeing as it was nearly midnight and they feared Tom’s wrath from having slept wrong on the couch more than they feared waking him; this lead to the student’s stomach getting hit when Tom jerked awake and lost his balance, taking both him and Harry to the floor.

Harry had been mad until the student had fearful informed that it was well past midnight and Snape would not be too pleased to see that Harry was still in their common room; there may not be a curfew due to it being a break, but that didn’t mean that students could roam and sleep wherever they pleased.

Tom had decided to accompany him, as he didn’t want Harry wandering the halls alone at night, though he told Harry that he wished to stretch his legs. They were very stiff from sleeping on the couch and his left arm had fallen asleep while Harry was laying on it.

And so here they tracked through the darkened halls, not fearful despite the almost oppressive darkness around them. The most frightening thing they could encounter would be Snape, who they had seen working in his potions labs when they had snuck by.

They had already made it halfway to the Gryffindor common room when they both suddenly found themselves unable to move, their own feet refusing to rise from where to they were planted on the ground. They both looked at each other with growing horror before looking up, sucking in a breath.

Mistletoe. _Magic mistletoe_ that forced anyone underneath it to kiss and would not release them until they had complied. Thankfully, it had the sense to release any unfortunate couple that had an age gap of more than three years, but seeing as Harry was only a few months older than Tom….

“We’re going to die under this,” Harry stated, staring forlornly up at the little piece of plant, his face beginning to take on a pink tint in the low lighting.

“Why?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. “All we have to do is kiss. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, we _only_ have to kiss. No big deal at all. Yeah, that totally what I wanted to do tonight, make out with Tom Riddle.” Harry huffed.

Tom was mildly offended. He wasn’t _ugly_ by any stretch of the word and had more than a few admirers in the school. “I’ll have you know there are people who would _kill_ to be in your position.”

“Bellatrix doesn’t count,” Harry said coldly. “She’s obsessed with you. I once saw her tackle a house elf who was carrying your laundry and steal a sock.”

“What?” Tom, shrieked, his voice rising several octaves and causing the paintings around them to grumble. Harry even winced at the sound. “I need to burn all of my socks now.”

“That would probably be for the best,” Harry said, before groaning. “Great, we’re going to die under this mistletoe.”

“We are not.” Tom snapped. “Look, it’s just a kiss. We quickly give each other a peck on the lips and we can be on our way.”

Though, Tom would like it to be much more than a little peck. He wanted to pin Harry to the wall beside them and snog him until he forgot about everyone in the world but him. He wanted to hear every little gasp and mewl Harry would make, every little moan when Tom showed him just how well of a kisser he was. He wanted that and so much more, but he was willing to get what he could.

“No!” Harry snapped back, though his face was slowly turning red. “I just-”

“Scared you’ll like it?” Tom teased, smirking when he saw Harry’s face turn a bit red in the light. “It’s just a kiss, Harry. There’s no need to be nervous. Look, we’ll even turn out the lights. Nothing to worry about.”

With that, he canceled the _lumos_ , only Harry’s wand lighting the hall now.

“Right. It’s just a kiss.” Harry said, his face turning redder with each passing second, even as he extinguished his own light. “Just a kiss between two friends, in the dark, nothing weird about that at all. Just two dudes being guys, making out with each other. Nothing weird a bit.”

“Harry, shut up.”

Tom’s hand came up to Harry’s chin, tilting it up to face him. He was thankfully only a few inches taller than Harry and he easily leaned down to capture Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss. They remained standing for a moment, Tom’s hand on Harry’s face and their lips being the only parts of them touching before Harry moved closer, his hands coming up to fist Tom’s shirt and pull him closer. Tom leaned closer, his hand slipping from Harry’s face to wrap around his waist, pulling him into Tom’s embrace.

Tom deepened the kiss, his head tilting as he parted Harry’s lips with his own. His tongue tentatively slipped inside and he was pleased when Harry moaned, his fists tightening around Tom’s robes. Tom’s hands danced along Harry’s side, earning a small giggle and gasp, before they slipped beneath the back of his shirt, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from Harry’s bare flesh.

His hands continued to explore when Harry let out a low moan and managed to dip low on his back, brushing the top of his pants waistband. He forced his leg between Harry’s leg and ground hips against Harry’s own, earning a low whine as their crotches grounded together deliciously.

It was at that moment they were forcefully separated by phantom hands on their shirts, pulling them an appropriate two feet apart. Right, the other part of the mistletoe magic that separated people if they got a bit _too_ into the kissing. And they had been more into it than they should have been, both of their clothes thoroughly ruffled and their breathing a bit labored.

Tom coughed, wiping the spit from his lips with the back of his hand. “Well…. that’s done.”

“Yeah, it’s done,” Harry said, his voice sounding a bit nervous. Tom could only imagine why; feeling your friend’s erection against your leg could not have been a pleasant experience. “Um, Tom-”

“It was just a kiss, Harry. Nothing weird about it.” Tom said quickly and he winced at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and a bit ragged. “Don’t make it weird.”

There was a moment of silence and he squinted, trying to make out Harry’s face in the darkness. He was unsuccessful as he could only make out the outline of Harry’s form, nervously shifting back and forth on one foot.

“Right,” Harry said, his voice a bit choked. “Let’s not make it weird. Good night, Tom.”

With that, Harry quickly made his way down the hall, leaving Tom alone in the dark.


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom mopes, Harry mopes, we all mope. Also, an angel gets set on fire.

Tom was glaring at the angel on top of the tree, it’s smiling and happy face mocking him. Why a Christmas tree was even put up in the Slytherin common room when most celebrated the pagan holiday he would never know, and he was even more annoyed with the sight of it. He debated lighting it on fire, it’s false happiness annoying him to no end but decided that it wouldn’t be worth the punishment.

The cause for his irritation was not actually the angel…or perhaps it was an angel, just not a real one. Harry was like an angel, Tom mused. So beautiful and free-spirited and _infuriating_ in a way that only a mythical creature could be.

He hadn’t seen Harry in a few days, the other boy staying locked within his common room—the one place he knew Tom couldn’t get to him—and, from what he had managed to bully out of one of Harry’s housemates, was currently moping in his bed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get the password from the frightened student before Dumbledore had come to the child’s rescue and gave him a lecture about respecting other student’s personal spaces.

Tom just wished Harry would stop being such a child about it all and come down. Harry wasn’t speaking to him, so he wasn’t sure what was the actual cause of Harry’s distress. If it was the kiss, then they were both at fault, seeing as neither of them was paying attention and got caught under the plant; it had gotten heated, but they were both teenagers and Harry had been an active participant. If it was Tom’s sudden interest, well…he would hate to lose Harry as a friend, seeing as he was avoiding Tom for something as petty as that, and while he didn’t want to use spells on Harry, he wasn’t objective to an _obliviate_ if it meant keeping his friendship.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of how to approach the situation that he practically jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He instinctually reached for his wand to curse whoever thought they had the right to touch him, but a familiar voice stopped him.

“You look like you’re about to set the angel on fire.” Harry said, releasing Tom’s shoulder to sliding onto the couch beside him. Tom was a bit disappointed when he kept an appropriate distance between them, not pressing as close as he used to, their knees not even knocking together like they used to.

“I might be. It’s too happy to be down here.” Tom said instead, still glaring at the angel on the tree, who was still smiling at his misery. “Look, Harry-”

Harry cut him off, much to Tom’s annoyance. “What do you want for Christmas? It’s in a few days and you haven’t mentioned anything yet.”

“Whatever you decide to get me.” Tom shrugged. “I’m not picky.”

“That’s not a real answer.” Harry pointed out and Tom couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a more pressing matter that they really needed to talk about, at least to clear the awkward air that was around them.

“Anyway, Harry, about what happened-” Harry cut him off again.

“Don’t make it weird, Tom.” Harry said blandly and Tom felt his lip twitch. “Look, no need to say anything about it. We’re both hormonal teenage boys and we got carried away. Nothing weird about it.”

There was definitely something weird about it. The way Harry was acting, as though he would rather not think about it, wasn’t even the weirdest part. It was the way he said it, the forcefulness of his tone, like he had rehearsed it a dozen times before actually saying it.

He entertained the thought that maybe Harry had enjoyed the kiss just as much as he had, but he quickly dismissed it. This was real life, not a romance novel; the odds of Harry seeing him as more than a good friend were low, and Tom would rather not ruin the one genuine friendship he had just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

He set the angel on fire.


	7. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry fucking Christmas, I was supposed to do candles/lights but said fuck it and gave it a shout-out here. Also, FINALLY, Tom and Harry get their shit together.

Tom was a bit surprised that he had received a gift Christmas morning, the owl swooping in and very delicately placing the gift on the table. Tom fed it a piece of bacon before it took flight, leaving him with a rather expensively wrapped gift and a curious friend.

“What’s that?” Harry asked around a mouth full of pancakes, much to Tom’s disgust.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Tom said, carefully picking up the gift and reading the tag. It was from Draco, a gift from the family the tag claimed. Tom snorted at that—it was highly likely Draco’s father ordered him to send Tom a gift, perhaps to win his favor—and opened it unceremoniously.

It was a book on dark magic, with a very cliché cover sporting a skull on it. He clicked his tongue, a bit disappointed; he wouldn’t be able to read in public without drawing attention to himself.

“How kind,” Tom said, setting the book to the side and allowing Harry to pick up the book and examine it.

“Ooh, this is hella illegal. Don’t let anyone catch you with it or your ass is grass.” He said, setting the book back down and covering it with the wrapping paper so that no teacher would take notice of it.

“I won’t.” Tom shrugged, moving back to his breakfast before another owl swooped down, baring a gift, followed by two more.

“Someone’s popular,” Harry said, finishing his pancakes and standing. “I’ll leave you to it, I have something I’ve got to prepare anyway.” With that, he quickly made his way out of the hall as another owl scooped in, this one crashing into Tom’s plate and ruining his breakfast.

That was the last he had seen of Harry. It was a bit disappointing, seeing as it was Christmas day and he would have loved to spend some time with Harry, but he appeared to have vanished after breakfast. He had checked everywhere his friend could be, save for the Gryffindor dorms which he still didn’t have the password to, and was annoyed when Harry was nowhere to be found.

He finally gave up on his search around noon, seeing as he was no closer to finding Harry than he had been that morning, and retired to the common room. Immediately, he was suspicious—a few of the other students were scattered about the room and were giggling as he passed them, whispering amongst themselves and blushing. It was unusual behavior, even within the privacy of the common room, and he hoped for their sake they weren’t stupid enough to defile anything of his. It made him almost hesitant to open his door, but he was not a coward and flung the door open with flourish.

The sight that greeted him could not have pleased him more.

Harry was laying on his bed, a giant green ribbon wrapped artfully around his body and the bow balancing atop his head. He was fully clothed, to Tom’s disappointment, but he wasn’t sure if it even constituted as clothing, a very revealing version of a Santa outfit that was obviously made for someone of the opposite gender and a bit smaller than it should have been.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked nervously and Tom smirked, sauntering across the room and to his bed, enjoying the

“Oh yes,” He purred, climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry. “Much better than the candles Bella got me.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort. “She got you candles? That’s what you get someone when you have no clue what to get them.”

“You’ll have to talk to her about proper gift giving. This is the best one I’ve received all day.” Tom said, his fingers toying with the ribbon across Harry’s chest, idly petting the fluff at the top of Harry’s shirt. “I can’t wait to unwrap it.”

“Just don’t make it weird,” Harry said with a smirk and Tom felt his own curl on his lips.

“I would never.” He said before leaning down and capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss, the first of many that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dab* story end


End file.
